


Falling Into Place

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: Lucatiel meets Sirris. Sparks fly. Modern AU. FINISHED.





	1. Where Lovers Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is somewhat of a weird pairing I enjoy. The Soulsborne series doesn't have any LGBTA+ couples (heck, the only character in the series of which I am 99.9% sure he's LGBTA+ is Solaire of Astora and maybe Rhea of Thorolund), which is a shame. Though to be fair, sexual orientation of any kind is hardly important in a plot where the world's about to end. And these two, I don't know, I think they'd make a cute couple and they passed my personal "pairing with potential test". Also, yes, I do also crackship Solaire of Astora and Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower in a modern AU. Because why not? XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucatiel and Sirris meet.

Big shot parties. Lucatiel hated them. Hated the fact that she had to dress up. Hated the fact she had to appear somewhere. Hated the fact that she had to act nice and polite to the kind of assholes who she knew didn’t give a single flying fuck about people like her, except when it made them look good.

Still, as one of the most prolific members of the Order of Mirrah, she couldn’t afford to skip on attendance. So here she was, at the main hall of their headquarters, having hoisted herself into a halfway decent looking little black dress and applied a generous amount of makeup to make the scar on her face look presentable. She had put on her best poker face and made sure to stake out the bar and buffet table. After all, good food and free booze were the only upsides to this kind of thing. Also, no one bothered her when she was eating.

So, from her position near the scallops and lobster, a glass of red wine in her hand, she regarded the party. Clearly, a lot of people had come to this neutral ground, lured by the promise of safety and high class entertainment. She could see members of the Way of White and Way of Blue, the Warriors of Sunlight, the Blue Sentinels and the Company of Champions. Even the Blades of the Darkmoon had shown up, including their most famous former member Gwyndolyn and his wife the Darkmoon Knightess. It was quite a sight to behold and she would have been impressed had she rather not been at home in her pj’s and watching Netflix.

“Lucatiel!”

The familiar happy voice had her stiffen somewhat. She cautiously turned her head, only to immediately turn red. There was Solaire, happily waving at her before walking over. Instantly, people stopped and stared as he did, not just looking at him but also at the woman on his arm. Lady Maria of Cainhurst looked absolutely stunning in her form-fitting scarlet dress, with killer heels that made her look even taller than she already was. Making heads turn came natural to her and it wouldn’t surprise Lucatiel if a lot of men, and some women, were more than a little jealous she had chosen to bestow her affections on the Warrior of Sunlight. 

Frankly, it didn't surprise her. Solaire was never meant to be alone for long. Not necessarily because he was that desperate for company or even actively looking. It was rather that his friendly, lovable personality attracted men and women like flies to a horse's ass. Even someone bred from the gloomy, humorless Cainhursts obviously couldn't resist, though to be fair, Maria had distanced herself from them long ago. 

Lucatiel had to admit she liked the Lady of the Astral Clocktower. She was smart, brisk and had a deliciously dark and wicked sense of humor. Like her, she was a swordswoman and it always gave them plenty to talk about. While Maria wouldn’t be the type of girl she’d invite home herself, she had to admit her ex had excellent taste. It was simply weird that sometimes, she found it far easier to interact with his new girlfriend than with him. 

She had genuinely thought she loved him once and she had in fact genuinely cared for him. How could she not, when he was that kind and selfless by nature? She would have happily still been with him, were it not for the fact she had started to acknowledge what she already suspected at a very young age: that her heart went out to women rather than men. 

Their breakup, while it left him heartbroken, had not been an ugly one. In fact, Solaire had been incredibly understanding. Much to her surprise, he’d revealed to be bisexual himself, a detail he generally disliked to flaunt due to unpleasant stereotypes, and encouraged her to find someone she did feel romantically and sexually attracted to. He had, however, asked if they could still remain friends, if only because he still genuinely liked her as a person.

She had happily agreed to this, but at times, it almost made her feel worse. Even though she knew their breakup couldn’t be helped and was glad she made that call, she sometimes felt bad that the man whose heart she had broken was still so nice and supportive of her. Despite fully knowing he was more smitten with Maria than he ever was with her and had long since moved on, she sometimes felt she didn’t deserve that much kindness, not as his ex and not considering her personality.

Still, Solaire once again didn’t seem to agree as he rushed up to her, letting go off Maria to give her a warm hug. She awkwardly returned it, before moving on to Maria as they exchanged kisses on the cheeks. Her ex was smiling from ear to ear, clearly happy to have found her. 

“It’s so nice to see you here. I know you’re not a big fan of these kind of things, so I’m glad you came anyway. You look wonderful, by the way!”

She smiled a little at that compliment, knowing he wasn’t one to be insincere about those. Before she knew it, the three of them were chatting happily and for perhaps the first time since she arrived here, she was somewhat happy to attend. Solaire talked about recruiting some new members for the Warriors of Sunlight and Maria was excited to announce a fencing tournament taking place next month, wondering if she was interesting in participating. Lucatiel smiled, saying she was definitely interested and would sign up as soon as she could.

The atmosphere was swiftly becoming relaxed and comfortable and she was quickly forgetting any awkwardness she may have felt around Solaire. They were merrily conversing away while wolfing down the delicious food. They were even making plans to hang out again, when suddenly, her ex piped up.

“Oh, while on the subject… Lucatiel, there is someone I’d like you to meet!”

Without even giving her time to ask, he walked off, leaving her to stare at Maria with a large question mark above her head. The taller woman simply smirked at her mysteriously and they both waited. Barely a few moments later, Solaire returned with another woman in tow. 

“Lucatiel, this is Sirris. She is a member of the Blades of the Darkmoon, my brother’s former covenant. Sirris, this is Lucatiel, of the Order of Mirrah.”

The knightess quickly looked Sirris over. She was quite attractive, in a simple, but beautiful white dress with silver decoration and her brown hair tied in a simple bun. A warrior too, judging by her physique. She couldn’t help but stare. Definitely not someone she would kick out of bed for eating crackers.

It took her several seconds to realize her behavior was probably perceived as rude and she snapped out of it, shaking the woman’s hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m a friend of Solaire’s.”

Sirris smiled brightly. “I know. He told me a lot about you. Only good things, don’t worry. I’m flattered to meet you as well.”

Lucatiel chuckled; of course he had. “I’m glad. A Blade of the Darkmoon, huh? I don’t recall seeing your around there before.”

“Oh, I only joined a year ago. I gave fencing lessons to Gwyndolyn’s new security team and he asked me if I might be interested in joining the covenants. So I did. Next thing I know I made it to second lieutenant. It’s tough, but I enjoy my work.”

Perhaps it was her genuine enthusiasm or the confidence with which she carried herself, but Lucatiel found that she was barely listening and spent more time watching. This girl had a certain calmness and confidence to her, a no-nonsense attitude when dealing with others that she wished she had, with a cool but fascinating charm. Sirris was all femininity and all steel and she was intrigued.

“That’s lovely to hear. The Blades are lucky to have you.” 

The Blade of the Darkmoon laughed. “Well, I certainly hope so. And you’re a high-ranking Knight of Mirrah. I heard 95% of recruits drop out within the first month of training. So to reach your kind of rank must not be an easy feat. So you have my admiration there.”

Everything about her remark sounded genuine and Lucatiel decided she truly liked her. It was rare to see a ranked officer who was sincerely complimentary rather than envious of those around her. That was rare and it added right up with all the other lovely traits she had gleaned so far.

“Well, thanks. So, are you here with anyone or did you just come by yourself?”

An embarrassed chuckle left Sirris’s mouth. “Oh, just the other members of the covenant. I was going to bring my girlfriend, but we broke up a few months ago. You may know her. She went to our competitor, Rosaria’s Fingers. Her name is Heysel.”

That remark suddenly had Lucatiel freeze over. Not because she did actually know Heysel and wasn’t exactly fond of her. Not at the mention of Rosaria’s Fingers. No, what struck her like an arrow to the face was the fact that Sirris was also into girls.

Instantly, her mind went into overdrive. How great were the odds she would just randomly meet a girl whom she felt attracted to, physically and personality-wise, that also happened to share her orientation? Improbably low in this kind of setting, truth be told, were it not for one particular factor…

She did her best to bite her tongue to blurt out the obvious and thankfully, before the atmosphere could turn grim, Gwyndolyn showed up from amidst the crowd and called out to Sirris. Clearly not one to leave her benefactor waiting, Sirris turned to them with another polite smile. Lucatiel wondered if she imagined a slight blush as she looked in her direction.

“Well, it seems my presence is required. So I bid you my goodbye. It was especially nice meeting you, Lucatiel. Hopefully, we will talk again soon.”

With a last nod of the head, she walked off, but the knightess still waited until she was out of earshot before she turned to the Warrior of Sunlight with a low hiss. “The hell are you trying to do, Solaire?”

Her ex shrugged with a smile. “I just introduced her to you. I figured you’d might like to meet her.”

A glare was his answer. “What? Because we both bat for the double X chromosome team?”

Another calm smile tugged at his mouth. “Yes and because, from what I know of you, she is also your type. So I figured there was no harm in at least introducing the two of you to each other.”

By now, the knightess of Mirrah was fuming. She did her best to keep it under wraps until, by a stroke of luck, a new course added to the buffet got Maria’s attention. She excused herself and quickly went over to help herself to some of the collared beef. Thus, giving Lucatiel ample time to give Solaire a good talking to.

“Why do you feel the need to set me up with someone? It’s already awkward enough being friends sometimes with the way we broke up. Why are you so nice to me and going out of your way?”

Suddenly, her ex turned completely serious. “Well, because it is hard enough coming out of the closet as it is. We both know that. And because I think you deserve your special someone too. I still think you’re a wonderful human being and I want you to be as happy as I am now am with Maria.”

That answer threw the knightess for a loop. Once again, she realized she had put her own foot in her mouth. She was a rather cynical person, who looked for motives behind everything people did and this really came to bite her in the ass when dealing with someone like Solaire. He was not the plotting type and again, she made the grave mistake of assessing things through her own pessimistic lens. 

It also didn't help that dating wasn't a very succesful venture for her. Between online dating, where a girl like her would either attract men who were angry at her orientation or people who wanted to see gay people make out and were also men, and trying to find someone through friends, she had only been on a few dates and so far, none had worked out. If it was not her slightly awkward personality, it was the large scar on her face that turned off any potential suitors. Yet Solaire was not to blame for that one either. So an apology was in order.

Thankfully, he was also the forgiving type. “Look, I was not trying to imply you should date her. That’s your call. All I’m saying is that I’m looking out for you, as friends should. That is all.”

She could see he meant it and why shouldn’t he? Again, he was not the right person for lies or schemes. And he really was too patient with her. She let out a small chuckle, embarrassment evident in her voice.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. I really am an idiot sometimes.”

He shook his head. “You and me both. No harm done.”

There was a short silence between them and Lucatiel was glad when Maria returned with a plate stacked with snacks. She graciously shared her newfound loot with them and soon, the comfortable atmosphere from before returned. Any misgivings were forgotten and once again, time seemed to fly.

Still, Lucatiel made it a point to leave the party again as soon as politeness allowed. She was joined in this by her friends, which definitely made it slightly less awkward for her. No doubt they wanted to hurry home and have a rough romp on the nearest flat surface they could find before going to bed. She, however, just wanted to get the hell out of her heels and dress.

Truly, she felt she had attained Paradise when she made it home. She kicked off her shoes at the entrance and marched straight up to the bathroom, removing her dress and underwear along the way. After a deliciously hot shower, she simply slipped into the nearest T-shirt and sleeping shorts she could find, before grabbing a tub of ice cream from the fridge in the kitchen and collapsing on the couch.

She turned on the TV, flipping channels before finally landing on some kind of funniest home videos show. She smiled. Watching people hurt and humiliate themselves in stupid ways, while accompanied by Ben and Jerry’s, was just the thing she needed to lull herself to sleep.

So she sat, laughing at every stupid pratfall and crotch shot, meanwhile enjoying the kind of cheap snack the buffet had sorely lacked. She was glad to be home again and as she slowly felt herself getting tired, she could feel herself recovering from the pressures of the party. Right now, there was just her and junkfood, for the stomach and for the mind. Even Sirris, cute as she had actually been, was gone from her mind.

Little did she know, it would not remain this way for long.


	2. The Impromptu Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucatiel and Sirris go on an unplanned date.

Someone had once said that children who lie a lot would either go into politics or become weathermen. Lucatiel definitely believed that last one to be true. Especially seeing how, today, it was pouring despite the fact sunshine and clear skies were promised the day before.

She grumbled as she took shelter underneath an awning. It was Saturday and she had simply gone to get herself some fudge and other treats, then maybe go visit the park to enjoy some sunshine. Unfortunately, it seems those plans were dashed and all she could do now was wait until the rain let up, then quickly hurry home and find something to do indoors.

A sigh left her mouth as she looked at the world around her. If the rain was going to let up… Right now, it looked more like the Gods had left the bathwater running as they went out for cigarettes and weren’t going to return anytime soon. The whole world was bathed in dreary grays and all faces she saw were wet and annoyed, seeking their refuge under awnings, trees and in stores. She supposed the only people were happy with today’s weather were farmers and umbrella vendors… 

Speaking of the latter, she could very well use one right now. The journey back home was a long one and she really couldn’t afford to catch a cold. Unfortunately, the place she was hiding under was an insurance company and the next couple of stores in any direction of her sold foods, baby stuff or clothes, but nothing to keep her dry. She felt a small groan coming up. Right now, she felt this day could only get worse.

“Hello there, Lucatiel.”

An unfamiliar female voice caught her attention, only for her to instantly turn red a little when she looked upon the face it belonged to. There was Sirris, this time dressed in normal street clothes. Despite having only met the day before, it seemed she still remembered her face. Quite surprising, Lucatiel had to admit, pleasantly so. 

“Hello, Sirris.”

The brunette slowed a slight smile, shifting a large red umbrella from one hand to the other. The taller woman couldn’t deny she envied her possession of the item. Her next words only drove that point home.

“Got caught out in the rain?”

The blonde forced a grimace. “Yeah, unfortunately. Weather got me by surprise. Don’t worry, I’ll manage.”

Of course, that last one was only technically a truth, but she didn’t want to look pathetic in front of this woman she barely knew. Besides, she loathed to ask for help from someone anyway. So deep inside, she prayed that Sirris would take it for what it was and move on with her day again.

The shorter woman looked her over, before motioning to some unseen place in the distance. “Well, there is a store that sells umbrellas about a street away. Got mine there too. I can walk you there if you want.”

Lucatiel’s mouth opened and shut her mouth, simply staring at her. For whatever reason, Sirris seemed to see right through her attempt to brush off her discomfort. Instantly, she could feel a sting of embarrassment run through her, but the sensible person in her told her she should not turn down her offer if it was of her own volition. Even she was smart enough not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you.”

The Blade of the Darkmoon clearly seemed happy she accepted. She motioned her under the umbrella, inviting her to lock their arms so they would both we properly sheltered from the rain. It was in this way that they walked out to the proper shop and a few moments later, Lucatiel was snugly under her own blue and polka-dotted umbrella. 

She had expected Sirris to leave as soon as she entered the store, but the woman had waited for her outside to see to it that she managed to get what she wanted. The blonde appreciated her concern and once again decided to express her gratitude. 

“You just saved me an unwanted shower and a bad cold.”

Sirris showed a wry smile. “No problem. The bad weather took everyone by surprise. I just happened to be near the right kind of store when disaster struck. Only luck of my day, really.”

This response had Lucatiel raise her eyebrows. “Oh. Sorry to hear that. Having a rough day too?”

“Well, I’m going to a basketball game alone. The Anor Londo Knights are playing against the Lothric Angels. Got the tickets in advance. I was going to go with my girlfriend, but well, you know what happened…”

There was a short silence between them. For some reason, Lucatiel felt it was kind of pointless to say she was sorry for her. She had no details about how the breakup went anyway. Still, she had to admit it probably sucked to go to an event alone, especially if you had initially planned it as a romantic surprise. Yet as she was looking for the right words, Sirris suddenly perked up again. 

“Say… I don’t know if you’re into basketball, but… Do you want to see the game? You don’t have to go _with_ me or anything… But you can have the ticket.”

Once again, the blonde wasn’t entirely sure what to say or do. Still, she swore she could see the brunette blush. The gears in her head started to rotate very slowly. She could have gone with Sirris being extraordinarily kind before, simply not wanting a seat for a big game to go to waste. Still, the fact that she hurriedly, and awkwardly, tried to emphasize a lack of obligation indicated there was more to it. Something even a social dunce like her managed to pick up on.

“Are you…asking me out on a date?” 

Hardly had she said those words or she could practically see the shorter woman jump. She quickly recovered, but by now, her face matched her umbrella. Another uncomfortable silence passed before she responded, voice barely above a whisper. 

“If you want it to be…”

By now, Lucatiel was practically hearing crickets. It only barely just got through her brain that an attractive person with compatible orientation was indeed showing interest in her. Not only that, she seemed rather shy about expressing it. As if she was the one with the large facial scar and not her…

It was rare the Knightess ever felt moved, but she certainly did now. Perhaps she should put a little more faith in her ex’s words about her after all… Still, she realized her silence might be misinterpreted and she quickly responded.

“Sure! I love basketball. And you seem like nice company. Cute too…"

She nearly wanted to kick herself for sounding so creepy, but Sirris didn’t seem to notice. “Great! It’s a date then!”

The blonde could barely believe it. Here she was, on a rainy day, with not only an umbrella but also a date. Perhaps today wasn’t going to be such a dreary day after all. She definitely was going to do her best to make it a good one anyway.

“Lovely. But it’s going to be a while until the game starts. How about we go have lunch first? My treat, since you provided the entertainment. I know a really nice café not too far from here.”

The brunette’s eyes lit up, her facing turning red. “Well, aren’t you ever the lady. Lead on then.”

Lucatiel gladly obliged and within ten minutes, they were both in the cozy confines of Firelink Café. The place was warm, inviting and insulated in its own little world of comfort. Informal but pleasant. A good place for a first date and Sirris seemed to agree. The two of them were tucked away at a table for two in the corner, making their selection of the menu while chatting away.

“So how did you enter the Order of Mirrah? You told me the short version at the party, but it must not have been that simple."

“It wasn’t. It’s kind of the classic sob story, really. My family was rather poor and after scraping to get us through elementary, middle and high school, my brother Aslatiel and I realized they couldn’t possibly get us through college. Even if we’d take jobs ourselves, we’d be left with a crippling debt at the end of it. We were both pretty good at martial arts, which we could do thanks to a sports program for families under the poverty line, so we decided to both go into the army as they’d pay for our studies.”

“Ah, so what’s next? A recruiter noticed you?”

“Pretty much, yes. One day, Sir Godfrey, one of the head honchos, came by looking for recruits. He noticed my brother and I and offered us a spot on the training program. Seeing that it was a huge step up, we decided to accept the opportunity.”

Sirris let out a small chuckle. “I’m sure you regretted it at least once during the training.”

Lucatiel smirked. “More than once. It was hell. Nights of being sleep deprived, grueling training exercises that lasted days, torture resistance training, then coming home to have to scrape your food out of a bin. After just a few days, ringing out becomes tempting and you start praying to the Gods and cursing them in one sentence, often in creative combinations you never thought of before.”

“Still, you made it.”

“That we did. Both Aslatiel and I. We were in the top ten of graduates. It’s funny. I don’t really remember the ceremony itself or all the words of praise we got from our commander. What I mostly remember were our parents being there, tears in their eyes. They were so proud of us…and we were so happy we’d made it for them alone. To know that all their sacrifices had paid off and they’d never have to worry about us making it again…”

The blonde could see a soft smile on her date’s face, her expression clearly moved. “It’s beautiful to be able to pay back your parental figures for all their care, huh?”

Lucatiel nodded. “You sound like you have experience with that yourself.”

“I do. My parents died when I was young and I was raised by my grandparents. The love they put into raising me, the lengths they went to despite their age… Their support when I decided to go in martial arts, even though the chance of a successful was so slim… They are both in the old folks’ home now and granddad is showing signs of Alzheimer’s…but we’re still very close and talk every day…”

“So where did you end up? You said something about teaching Gwynodlin’s security last night?”

“That’s correct. I ended up going into security; one of the easiest things when tournaments don’t work out. Particularly that of celebrities. Worked as a bodyguard and organized security for Lothric, Big Hat Logan, The Four Kings, Nashandra before she went nuts. After her divorce from Vendrick, I started working for Gwyndolyn, he suggested for me to join the Blades and well, the rest is history.”

“So what’s more demanding? Working for celebrities or the Blades?”

“Oh, celebrities definitely. Particularly ones like Nashandra. I shouldn’t talk about my clients, but let’s just say that anything you said could and would be used against you. Honestly, I never even told her I was a lesbian when we had a chat about my personal life. I’m pretty sure she would have used to generate some kind of sexual harassment scandal or something. The Gods know she spouted plenty of shit about her husband already….”

Lucatiel huffed. “Yeah, what is it with some people thinking gay people will jump any person of the same gender they’ll find? We have standards, for peace’s sake. Also, why do some people think all women in stereotypical male professions are secretly lesbians?”

Sirris grinned. “Yeah, it’s stupid. Something about us wanting to be men or some nonsense. It’s bullshit. I mean, look at people like Maria of Cainhurst, Anri of Astora and Lord’s Blade Ciaran. They are some of the finest female fighters I know and all of them prefer hotdogs over tacos, so to say.”

“Especially Ciaran likes hers with an extra-large sausage.”

The brunette practically choked on her drink as the both of them burst out into hysterical laughter at that one. They were so loud half the café was looking at them now and they tried their best to quickly recover as a server came up to ask if everything was alright. The two of them nodded and ordered their food, then waited for the man to leave as they tried to stifle the last of their giggles.

Deciding they were treading into dangerous waters when it came to public conversing, Lucatiel decided to change the topic. “So, what do you for fun? You know, when you aren’t kicking ass as a Blade?”

The shorter woman blushed. “Well, I’m kind of a boring person, really. I enjoy movies, particularly old ones, comic books and playing video games, especially horror games. I also like to buy old junk from thrift stores or pick it up from the dump and repurposing it, sometimes selling it for a small profit. I love collecting records, you know, the ones you need a gramophone for. Oh, and I adore dresses of any kind, which I admit isn’t very badass, but it’s something I genuinely enjoy.”

Lucatiel simply listened with interest, a hand supporting her head as she regarded Sirris with a smile. She didn’t understand why she’d consider herself boring. Sure, some people would, but she found her hobbies were intriguing, not to mention compatible to hers. She should really give her ex more credit when it came to picking out potential dates for his friends…

Naturally, Sirris soon returned the question. “How about you? What does the Knightess of Mirrah do in her spare time?”

The taller woman grinned. “Well, stuff kind of similar to yours. I like any type of movie, even the bad ones because even bad things can entertain. I love reading crime thrillers and noir comics and I’m a sucker for indie games. I enjoy any kind of festival, just to walk by the stalls and enjoy all the food, performances and curiosities for sale. I’ve been working on a bug collection since I was five. As for guilty pleasures? Anything sweet. I regularly try baking myself, though I’m an absolute failure at it."

The Blade snorted. “Who cares? As long as you’re having fun. Just don’t expect me to try and taste it anytime soon.”

She chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you.”

They had a good laugh about that one as well and soon after, the server returned with their lunches. They happily tucked into their meals, chatting about a variety of subjects as they did. The mood between them was relaxed and familiar, conversation coming effortlessly to them. 

It really surprised Lucatiel. She was a socially awkward person by nature, someone who didn’t easily feel comfortable with people. Her appearance was a huge factor in that as well. Yet Sirris made her feel none of her usual worries about interacting. She was somewhat of a dork herself, clearly, who shared her odd sense of humor and peculiar hobbies. She didn’t seem to be judging her so much as simply trying to have a good time and the blonde could not help but do the same.

Things got even better when halfway through the meal, she heard a familiar voice call out to them and saw Gwyndolyn and his wife Delia the Darkmoon Knightess near the door. The two had come here for a date as well and the Darksun was ecstatic to finally see Sirris on a date with someone. His excitement was more than a little embarrassing for them both, but the Knightess of Mirrah liked the fact he was so complimentary about her and stated that Sirris had taste. She wasn’t going to complain either when he pulled out a check for them to have dinner at his expense at the Silver Knight’s Shield, one of the best restaurants in town.

After what became a rather lengthy lunch, topped off by several more cups of delicious home-brewed coffee, the two of them finally headed out. By now, they had pretty much graduated to walking with their arms locked together, merely skipping through the rainy streets under their umbrellas. Lucatiel couldn’t remember the last time she was ever in such high spirits. It was almost as if something had to go wrong any minute…

“Hey Sirris! Well, you sure didn’t waste any damn time replacing me, did you?”

Immediately, Lucatiel could feel how her date froze. She looked to her side and saw how the Blade of the Darkmoon’s face took on a foul expression. She then turned to the source of the noise. A young woman dressed in yellow with unruly sandy-colored hair. She instantly recognized her and obviously, so did Sirris. The shorter woman emitted a growl.

“You’re in no position to whine when you’re the one that broke things off, Heysel.”

“Yellowfinger”, as her none too flattering nickname was, either didn’t catch the warning or flat-out didn’t care, simply sizing the two of them up. The look on her face spoke volume. Anger, disdain and, much to the surprise of the Knightness, perhaps even a sense of hurt and bitterness. Lucatiel then noted she was not alone. She could see other members of Rosaria’s Fingers just behind her; Leonhard, Kirk and Creighton. She sighed. Of all people she had to run into on her date, it were Yandere, Spikey and Psycho…

It was quite clear they were spoiling for trouble too. Soon, they were circling them like spectators lining up for a dog fight and the Knightess didn’t doubt for a moment that they wanted to participate as well. She inwardly huffed. She had never been scared of a few measly little Fingers and clearly, neither was Sirris. Still, having numbers on her side made Heysel bold.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t judge. So who did you convince and what did you do to make her put up with you?”

Lucatiel gnashed her teeth at that. As much as she always thought Heysel was an immature drama queen, she wasn’t going to fault her if she ended up wanting different things than her ex and that’s why they broke up. She wasn’t, however, simply going to stand here and let her lovely, charming date be insulted.

She took a step forward, standing in-between Sirris and Heysel, getting into the latter woman’s person space. “Not that it’s any of your business, but your ex is putting up more with me than the other way around. Now leave. Your presence is noxious.”

Heysel quickly took a step back, biting her lip, but then practically snarled at her. “Oh, I sure believe that. Your face looks like it had a love affair with beef jerky. Sirris must’ve been desperate if she started shopping in the damaged goods section.”

That remark, quick and vicious, was enough for Lucatiel to fall silent for a moment. Despite remaining even-faced, it stung her harder than she wanted to admit. She still felt very uncomfortable about the large blemish on her face and she’d just spent the last few hours being in the company of someone without even thinking about it. Of course, someone had to go and ruin it by reminding her that she looked ugly. Part of her wanted nothing more than to simply punch this woman in the face, but another part of her wanted to try and not ruin this date any further by getting physical with someone.

Sirris, however, didn’t have that dilemma. Already acknowledging that Heysel and company were looking for a fight, she shoved the Knightess aside and got into her ex’s face. Heat was radiating off her and her voice was such a low, cold whisper that even Lucatiel felt a shiver.

“Make fun of her face again, Heysel. Go on, I dare you…”

Almost immediately, Yellowfinger turned white, the bitter edge in her voice growing more prominent. “So you actually do like her. Still, I know you. You wouldn’t…”

The Blade smirked. “Would I? Would I now?”

It was then that Leonhard burst out laughing. “And if you would, then what? It’s four against two. And I’m pretty sure we can take one dainty Knightess and one moony Ice Queen!”

Whatever small edge of anger management Lucatiel still possessed was quickly slipping away. “Do you wanna come test that? Beef Jerky Face vs the Phantom of the Opera. Can’t think of a more appropriate battle.”

“When I’m done with you, there isn’t a part of you left that isn’t scarred!”

She grinned as Leonhard snapped his head and started yelling. Obviously, he was as sensitive about his own facial disfigurement as she was and just about ready to throttle her. He could come try. She knew she was quicker.

She and Sirris readied themselves as the four Rosaria’s Fingers closed in on them. If there was any point they could have just walked away, that was now well and gone. Truth be told, the Knightess hardly minded at this point. After insulting her and harassing her date, she was more than ready to bust some heads. Or Fingers, in this case.

At least, that was the plan. She was just about to engage Kirk and Creighton at the same time, when suddenly, there was a sound. She instantly recognized it. It was the strange ethereal noise that was heard whenever someone was being summoned. And the moment it rang out across the street, all of Rosaria’s Fingers stiffened.

“Oh no…”

The Knightess noticed how shakily Kirk’s voice rang out all of a sudden. Even Creighton suddenly seem to cower. This behavior only increased when the sound of a motorcycle was heard, which then came to a screeching halt. She looked up, not sure whether to laugh or be afraid.

Appearing like a bat out of hell was Horace the Hushed. The Blue Sentinel was dressed in simple street clothes and obviously off-duty, but the man didn’t seem to care. His gaze wandered from Lucatiel and Sirris to Rosaria’s Fingers and instantly, his expression turned dark and he stomped towards them, cracking his knuckles while water violently splashed up from the puddles he traversed. 

By now, Leonhard sounded like a little girl. “Shit! Shit, not him! By Velka, Goddess of Sin and Absolution, save me!”

Unfortunately, Velka didn’t seem in the mood to listen and even if she was, Horace clearly wouldn’t have cared. Low growls erupting from his mangled throat, he stampeded towards the Fingers and tore into them. A barrage of shrieks, screams and pleas for mercy erupted from the foursome, as the mute Knight proceeded to give them the worst thrashing this side of a duel with Knight Artorias.

Using halberd and fists to devastating effect, he descended onto the foursome with righteous rage. They naturally tried to defend themselves, but they were no match for the raw fury of one large, angry Blue Sentinel. Bones were broken, teeth were knocked out, dreams were shattered and, undoubtedly, pants were shat. At one point, Creighton simply tried to run for it, only for Horace to grab him by his leg and drag him back into the fray.

Lucatiel was smart enough to simply stand aside as the fight went down, soon being joined by Sirris who wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be flabbergasted. “We should really renegotiate our departments with the Blue Sentinels…”

The Knightess gave her an uncertain look. “So, should we interfere? If so, on whose behalf? I’m confused now.”

Just as the two of them were contemplating this, another female voice was heard and they saw another figure climbing off the black motorcycle and popping her own umbrella. “Oh, Horace, not now! We don’t have time to pick a fight with Rosaria’s Fingers! We’re off duty! The Ashen One and Firekeeper are expecting us at the cinema, we really should…”

It was only then that Anri of Astora noticed the two of them and smiled. “Oh hello, Lucatiel, Sirris! So nice to see you here!”

The two of them waved awkwardly as the Blue Sentinel approached. She looked at the both of them, as in thought for a moment. She then turned back to look at Horace as he put Heysel and Leonhard in a chokehold at the same time, brow furrowed.

“So uh, can you explain why Horace suddenly ran up here and is tearing these Fingers new one?"

Sirris blushed. “Well, Lucatiel and I are out on a date and we ran into them. One of them is my ex and well, things got heated…”

Lucatiel pitched in. “We wanted to avoid a fight, we really did, but…”

Instantly, Anri’s expression changed, her blue eyes taking on a dangerous gleam. “They were harassing you? Okay, that changes everything! Screw them!”

Giving the both of them a nod, she then strode towards the fight, rolling up her sleeves. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it. You girls have fun on your date.”

Lucatiel and Sirris could only nod and watch in silent awe as Anri charged in to body slam Creighton, while Horace was now in the process of curb stomping Kirk while Heysel and Leonhard cowered. Soon, more Blue Sentinels started appearing from all sides, even the Ashen One with the Firekeeper joining him, at which point the whole thing turned into one giant dog pile of avenging. 

By now, Sirris gently pulled on Lucatiel’s hand, motioning her to leave. The Knightess decided to oblige and soon, the two were quietly walking down the street in the rain, on their way to the stadium. It took a while for either of them to say anything and in the end, it was the Blade that spoke.

“I’m so sorry about this.”

The blonde shook her head. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t expect to run into your ex and her rotten friends.”

The shorter woman frowned. “It’s not just that. I know Heysel is insecure about herself and probably sad about the way things ended and that I did move on, but it wasn't right. The way she talked about you. It’s disgusting. I should have forgone any warning and simply socked her.”

Lucatiel simply sighed. “It’s not the first time I heard things like that. I no longer really notice the scars. It’s a mark of honor, really. Not everyone survives necrotizing fasciitis…”

Instantly, Sirris eyes went wide. “You mean flesh-eating disease?”

The Knightess nodded. “Contracted it during a mission, through a cut on the face. We got to it early enough that I could be saved, but well, my face never really looked the same again. I’ve learned to live with it, but I understand it repulses other people when they first see me…”

“I didn’t notice it at all the first time we met…”

Lucatiel gave her an odd look. “You…didn’t?”

The shorter woman shook her head. “No. Sure, Solaire already told me about it before we met, but even then, it didn’t matter much. You simply seemed nice and a little awkward, which I found rather cute…”

Before she fully realized it, the Knightess of Mirrah found herself turning a deep shade of red. How could she not? After so long of having to live with her facial disfigurement and difficulties dating because of it, here was someone who not only didn’t care about it, but who was actually fine with her being awkward. People like that did exist, after all. She could only shake her head at that. Her date really was an amazing woman.

“You really are something…”

Sirris laughed. “A Blade of the Darkmoon, at least. Now let’s go! We have a match to watch and a decadent dinner to enjoy, all expenses paid!”

She took her hand, entwining her fingers with hers, and Lucatiel didn’t think to protest. The two of them waved through the rain, no longer bothered by the wetness and the cold. It didn’t matter to them that they had only met the day before; there was a connection between them and today, come rain and come shine, was their day.

They made it to the stadium in time and found themselves occupying a wonderful seat to enjoy the finals between the Anor Londo Knights and Lothric Angels. Enjoying a fizzy drink as well as sharing the fudge Lucatiel had bought, the two of them cheered and screamed as the players zigzagged across the field, trying to score. They jumped every time a team scored, rife with adrenaline and excitement.

The game was nail-bitingly close, increasing the excitement even more, and soon, the two of them were practically chanting war cries at the teams, holding each other in anticipation. Yet in the end, the Anor Londo Knights pulled through with one hell of an impressive buzzer beater. The entire stadium erupted into roaring applause and the two of them were right along in the celebrations, both agreeing that the tickets Sirris had bought were well worth the money.

After so much excitement, their little after-party at the Silver Knight’s Shield was a welcome change of pace. It turned out Gwyndolyn had even gone as far as to reserve a table for them, allowing them a lovely table for two. In the relaxed atmosphere of the restaurant, the two of them enjoyed a delicious meal while talking about the highlights of the game, discussing old-timey music and the game industry.

It was really late in the evening when the two of them emerged from the restaurant again, fed and content, walking into the night. The downpour had still not let up, but it did nothing to dampen their spirits. They just had the date of a lifetime and neither one of them regretted the turn of events today.

At least, until the obvious was stated on Sirris end. “I hope I can still catch a bus. It’s a long way home.”

That single, wistful comment brought Lucatiel’s mind to a halt. She realized the brunette was right. She indeed lived on the other side of town, several bus or train rides away. Quite a distance to go, especially alone, in the dark and in this awful weather.

Instantly, she had a solution in mind, but she wasn’t sure how to communicate it. After all, today was only a first date and she didn’t want to give the Blade the wrong impression. Still, she decided that being honest was her best option and there was no harm in at least suggesting it. 

“I know it might be a little inappropriate and I usually don’t do this, but… You can stay at my place tonight. N-not in that way, necessarily… I have a spare bed, is what I’m trying to say. You can sleep there and get home when it’s daytime and not raining…”

By the time she got through her explanation, she felt embarrassed as hell. She didn’t want Sirris to think that she was a lecher or that she wasn’t interested in intimacy somewhat further down the line. Still, she had never really been good at explaining herself, especially romantically, and she just hoped her date didn’t take any offense at anything that came out wrong.

Sirris, however, didn’t seem to mind at all. Instead, she leaned in closely, their fingers still entwined, and Lucatiel felt herself flush at feeling her so close. The brunette smiled. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”


	3. A Night Over At The Knightess's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucatiel and Sirris go home together.

“I’m sorry for the mess. I didn’t expect any guests today.”

Lucatiel almost smacked herself for instantly making excuses. She knew her house wasn’t all that messy, at least not more than that of the average person. Still, the social contract definitely kicked in when a complete stranger saw the few dirty plates on the kitchen counter or the stray panties you couldn’t bother to put in the hamper earlier in the day.

Sirris, however, seemed indifferent to unspoken rules like that. “I don’t care. It’s a lovely apartment.”

Lucatiel smiled as she took her coat and hung it on the coat rack. The two of them were glad to be out of the rain and clearly tired after an eventful date. After kicking off their shoes, they then headed into the living room. Unsure of what to do for a moment, the Knightess decided to set the terms for the night.

“So, the guest room is over there and has its own small bathroom. It’s kind of small, but it’s clean. You can borrow some of my pajamas; they shouldn’t be too small for you since I’m a bit taller. I’ll get you some clean towels as well.”

The Blade snickered at her rather formal explanation. “Does it come with room service and those small shampoo bottles too?”

The blonde smirked. “Very funny. Anyway, make yourself at home. Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Coffee?”

Her date nodded. “Coffee. Black.”

With that request in mind, Lucatiel headed to the kitchen. She turned on the coffee machine and started brewing a cup for both Sirris and herself. In the meantime, she heard the brunette explore the living room, clearly having noticed the large wall dedicated to her hobby.

“Wow, you weren’t lying when you said you’ve been collecting bugs for a long time!” 

The Knightess chuckled at her astonishment. “Yeah. Initially, I had a small display case for it. You know, one of those super cheap things from Domhnall’s Emporium. But in the end, it got so big that when I moved here, I decided to just use them to decorate the wall. It’s a great talking point, though I will likely never receive any guests with entomophobia.” 

Instantly, she heard a laugh from the living room. “Well, I think it’s marvelous. You clearly put a lot of time and effort into these. You even have a miniature Moonlight Butterfly. I’m pretty sure those aren’t easy to come by.”

“They aren’t. I found it by accident on a flea market. It was sold by this young boy who needed to get rid of his late great-grandparents’ furniture. One of these things was a modest bug collection and while most of it wasn’t that impressive, it had that butterfly. Poor kid had no idea of its worth, so he asked way too little for it. His face was priceless when I paid him the actual market value.”

“Aw, that’s really cute! And what about this little guy here? With the strange, large lower body?”

“That’s a brightbug. They emit light through that lower body. They also have medicinal purposes. If someone ingests one on the brink of death, it will keep them alive for a few more hours, usually enough to get them to a doctor.”

“That’s really interesting. Might be useful knowledge for the Blades of the Darkmoon too! Thanks for sharing!”

She continued to ask several more questions about all the insects on the wall and by the time the Knightess returned with the coffee, her date had gained a small notebook’s worth of knowledge on insects. She graciously accepted the cup and the both of them sank into the couch. Lucatiel could feel how Sirris comfortably leaned into her and she decided not to ruin it by conversation.

The two sipped their drinks in silence. In the meantime, the Knightess wondered what she should do. Neither of them seemed to be tired yet and she didn’t want to get too physical too early. In the end, a brief glance at her television provided the solution.

“Want to see if anything is on?”

Her date nodded lazily, allowing her to grab the remote and turn on the TV. She had to admit there wasn’t a lot of good stuff airing. Mostly game shows, spoiled rich people shrieking at each other and the news, with one curious article about a scuffle that landed four members of Rosaria’s Fingers in the hospital. In the end, she settled on a rerun of Creature from the Black Lagoon and the two of them spent their time laughing at how bad the effects were.

By now, the two were comfortably resting on top of each other, clearly at ease with the closeness. It was warm and pleasant and Lucatiel felt there wasn’t any place in the world where she would rather be. Clearly, the same was true for Sirris, who was happily commentating away, especially when the monster dragged off Julie Adams.

“You know what I always found hilarious? That monsters and aliens always try to abduct human females. Even though there is no reason at all why they would be attracted to beings so fundamentally and biologically different from them. Or would be useful for reproduction for those same reasons.”

The Knightess laughed. “Well, from what I read, it has to do with the fact that most writers are straight males. Also, the whole “men of color stealing our women” thing that went on at the time without actually going there.”

The Blade gave her a bemused smile. “Well, that explains a lot. Also why these monsters or aliens are rarely female. Or never gay. Not even the green-skinned space babe.”

Lucatiel fought a chuckle. “What, you have a thing for technicolor, skimpy-clothed and not quite human?”

Sirris stuck out her tongue. “Nah, I like them blonde, badass and very human.”

With those words, she leaned close and the Knightess could only let out a surprised squeak as she suddenly felt her lips on hers. Still, she didn’t even think to protest, quite enjoying it as the Blade gave her a chaste, tender kiss. She was quick to respond, not willing to turn down a kiss from her lovely date.

It wasn’t long before things grew more heated. Sirris certainly didn’t mind when she got a little bolder and added some tongue, deepening the kiss. Soon, the two of them were making out rather passionately and things were heating up ever quicker.

The blonde noticed with no small amount of embarrassment that it wasn’t long before hands were starting to slip underneath shirts and clothes were about to come off. She pulled back for a moment, leaving Sirris to emit a disappointed moan. She didn’t mind the idea of intimacy with her at all, but she wanted to make absolutely sure this was where they were headed and they were both on board with that.

“Should we? After only the first date?”

The brunette shrugged, red-faced but smiling. “Well, I don’t mind. If you don’t mind either, why not?”

Never before had Lucatiel felt so happy and so self-conscious at the same time. It had been a long time since she had been with someone and that was before her face looked the way it did now. It was a pretty big leap and she certainly didn’t expect to make it so soon.

Still, part of her was happy to be able to do so. To move on with her life, to be in a relationship again. To be able to have sex again without worrying if she was good enough or attractive enough. Why would she possibly turn down someone who’d let her have that?

Her decision was made. Without hesitation, she got off the couch, pulling Sirris with her. The Blade followed her excitedly and the two quickly made their way to the bedroom. Once they arrived there, the Knightess pulled her into a deep kiss, wasting no time in working her dress over her head and undo her long hair. Her date happily let her, meanwhile trying to pull off her shirt, pants and underwear as well.

It was a little awkward to be fully naked after so long, especially with someone else in the room. Her lover didn’t seem to mind though. Her gaze held nothing but appreciation as she looked her over, eyes gleaming with excitement. 

“You’re even more beautiful than I thought.”

Lucatiel found herself at a loss for words at her compliment, but she wasn’t going to be silent long. The Blade was quick to bring her over to the bed and the next thing she knew, her back was against the covers, with Sirris’s naked body flush against hers, kissing her passionately.

The brunette, however, didn’t intend to stick with just that. Eventually, she broke away from the kiss and started trailing her lips to her neck. They descended down to her collarbone, before settling on her chest.

The Knightess let out soft moans as Sirris started to kiss the soft skin of her breasts. She sighed as her fingers massaged the flesh, moving languidly while watching her every reaction. The taller woman found herself arching her back, toes curling.

This only increased when the Blade’s mouth found a nipple and she gently started to suck on it. Pleasure started to ripple through her as the brunette teased the small nub with her tongue, while using her fingers to play with the other one. Every now and then, she would alternate between breasts, gently graze them with her teeth, only to lick at them again. Her attentions were careful but insistent and it wasn’t long before the blonde could feel herself becoming wet. 

Lucatiel was in heaven, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized she wasn’t doing much. While her hands were definitely doing some exploring of their own, she was sure she wasn’t actually reaching any sensitive parts. She squirmed a little, red-faced and breath quickening. 

“Hmm, you’re not getting a lot out of this, are you?”

Sirris stopped what she was doing, laying her head on her chest. “Maybe. We can make it mutual if that’s what you want. I think it’ll work since you’re not much taller than me. If you’re on board with it, of course.”

The taller woman perked up with interest. “Show me what you have in mind.”

Her lover didn’t need any more encouragement. Pecking her on the lips, she then turned around on top of her, her head between her legs. Lucatiel smiled, instantly picking up on what she intended. She smirked, grabbing hold of Sirris’s hips, bring her womanhood to her own face.

She had to admit she loved the sight of it, smooth and pink and already wet. Entranced, she darted out her tongue and ran it across the slit, earning a shudder from her lover. She repeated the motion, over and over, enjoying her taste. She alternated it with soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, starting out slow before slowly increasing her intention.

The Blade gave as good as she got. The Knightess mewled as she swirled her tongue around her clit, before slipping it into her opening to explore the inside. Her moans vibrated against the other woman’s hips, trying to push her own upwards. Sometimes, Sirris would pull back as if to tease her, only to whimper at her own ministrations and continue, making her eyes roll back into delight.

The taller woman jerked when she suddenly felt a finger slip into her, sliding all the way into her soaked folds. It pulled out slowly, only to quickly thrust back in. On instinct, she tried to gyrate against that wandering hand, only for her lover to push it in deeper. The feeling of it was divine and when the first finger was joined by second, she decided to return the favor.

Sirris moaned and writhed as she took her using both fingers and tongue, thrusting back against her, desperate for release. She almost sounded like she was begging, were her mouth not so occupied. Her muffled noises only made Lucatiel even more aroused and when she found a little rough patch inside her lover, she curled her fingers against it, causing her to violently clench around her digits.

Soon, there was nothing more but sounds of pleasure, heightened by every flick of a tongue. When Lucatiel finally felt her lover sucking on her clit, scissoring her womanhood, she could feel her legs starting to twitch. She squirmed, straining against the hands that firmly held her in place, feeling herself grow hotter until finally, she couldn’t hold back any longer.

She came hard and violently, feeling fluids gush out of her as she did. The Blade hardly seemed to care however, continuing to lap at her folds to prolong her orgasm. In turn, the Knightess gave as good as she got, pushing in her tongue deeply, grazing her fingers against her inner sensitive spot, and it wasn’t long before her lover followed her high with her own, clamping around her fingers like a vice, before going limp as well. 

Pulling her head away and laying back, Lucatiel made no effort to pull Sirris off her. The two of them lay there panting, quietly riding out their highs. The blonde lazily ran her hands over the other woman’s soft skin, reveling in the wonderful feeling of closeness between them. It had been a long time that she had felt this content and she wanted to savor it.

Even so, she didn’t mind when the brunette eventually got off her and instead curled up against her. She laughed as the smaller woman nuzzled her breasts, before wrapping an arm around her and settling against her. She looked up at her, comfortably leaning her head against her shoulder.

“Was it good for you too?” 

The Knightess chuckled. “More than just “good”. You were wonderful.”

The Blade of the Darkmoon was clearly flattered. “I aim to please.”

The two of them lay there in silence for a while, neither in the mood for any sophisticated conversation. Instead, they simply enjoyed the closeness, the feeling of warm skin against each other during post-coital bliss. They both of them were clearly tired and their encounter had clearly drained them of whatever energy they still had left after their exciting date. Lucatiel found she was okay with that. There were definitely worse ways to fall asleep. 

It was only after a while that Sirris spoke up again. “Do you want me to stay here or should I go to the guest room?”

The blonde smiled. “Hm, I’d rather you stay here. No real point in playing coy anymore, is there?”

The brunette smirked, before lazily getting to all fours and crawling underneath the covers. She helped Lucatiel get under them as well and the two snuggled together there. The two shared another long, deep kiss before finally giving in to a deep, satisfying sleep. The last thing going through the Knightess’s mind before she did was how happy she felt this moment and how for once, the scars on her face didn’t affect things one bit.

The next day, Lucatiel couldn’t help but feel strange as she slowly woke up from a deep sleep. If anything, she felt like she had awoken from a coma, a rather unusual thing since she was a light sleeper. She sat up in bed, only to realize she was naked and the empty side of the bed looked as if it had been slept on as well.

That notion jolted her back to reality. Instantly, the memories of the previous day came back to her. Meeting Sirris under the awning, her helping to get an umbrella, her inviting her on a date, the exciting events of the day and the hot sex they had. Especially that last one made her blush, but the big question remained. Where was she now?

She looked around the bedroom. Sirris was nowhere to be found. Even when she slipped into her bathrobe and explored the rest of the house, she wasn’t there. Her clothes, shoes and coat were gone and she hadn’t even left a note. She was gone without a trace and suddenly, the Knightess became panicked.

Perhaps the Blade of the Darkmoon regretted the previous night after all? Perhaps she had come to her senses and realized she might not actually want to be romantically involved with someone like her? After all, why else would she suddenly be gone, without even leaving so much as a hint of where she went?

Instantly, Lucatiel could feel her heart sink. Of course, she should have anticipated a potential rejection. This was a first date, after all, and those often didn’t work out. Still, after finally being really good in the presence of another girl, enough to be naked and intimate with her, it felt like the most painful slap in the face she had in a while…

She bit her lip. It would be stupid to cry over something like this, but damn it if she didn’t feel like it. It sucked that something had crashed before it truly flew and especially when rejection was already so common when half your face was messed up. Still, she swallowed, doing her best to keep the tears from coming.

Suddenly, the door to her apartment opened. The Knightess jumped at the sound, looking around for something to defend herself with on instinct. If Sirris was gone, she couldn’t imagine anyone else trying to simply enter her apartment. She braced herself for whatever came through, only to freeze and stare once the person did.

Coming in was Sirris, looking a little cold but otherwise clearly in her good mood. She was carrying a large paper bag in her arms, with a logo of JoorJoor the monkey beast stamped on it, marking it as coming from Old Hunter Djura’s coffee shop. Instantly, a question mark appeared over her head, but the Blade didn’t seem to notice. 

“Well hello, sunshine. You’re finally up!”

All the Knightess could so was stare at her as she held up the large paper bag. “I was going to make breakfast, but some of the food was going out of date, so I got us a meal from Djura’s Beastly Brews instead. Judging from your trash can, I figured you’d like bagels and egg muffins.”

By now, Lucatiel was left speechless. She simply watched as Sirris walked up to the kitchen and started putting some plates on the table. Yet most of all, she just felt really dumb. 

Again, it really bit her in the ass to look at people so negatively. The Blade definitely didn’t. She had been nothing but kind to her so far and made it more than clear that she wanted to be here, sticking around even now. Maybe she should just accept that there were people out there who genuinely liked her, regardless of how her face looked.

She simply smiled to herself, as she walked to the kitchen table and took up a chair there. The Knightess happily accepted the food that her date put on her plate. She happily took a bite out of her cream cheese bagel, enjoying the taste, while Sirris tucked into a spinach and chicken wrap.

“Thanks for getting us some food. That’s really sweet of you.”

Her date grinned. “No problem. Least I can do.”

The two of them ate in silence for a while, simply enjoying the food. It was almost odd to Lucatiel to sit here like this, to actually have someone she was romantically interested in at her place. Sirris, for her part, seemed well at home here, as if she had always been there. That sense of familiarity struck her and she couldn’t help but bring it up.

“So uh, about last night…”

The brunette looked up from her meal. “I think we can tell ourselves all we want that “we don’t usually do this”. Yet we did and we both felt good about it. So why beat around the bush?”

Lucatiel gave her a questioning look and she blushed. “What I’m trying to say is, I really like you. I think you’re charming and funny and, let’s just be honest, very attractive. And I want to give this a shot. If you’re up for it too, of course…”

By now, the Knightess was equally embarrassed. This was the most complimentary anyone outside of her group of friends had ever been to her. It felt almost surreal. Still, there was no point denying her feelings. She practically beamed, happy to give her crush her answer.

“Of course. Let’s date. See where it goes.”

By now, Sirris looked like she had won the lottery. She leaned over the table, giving Lucatiel a small kiss on her forehead. By now, the blonde could practically feel her skin burn, but the butterflies in her stomach more than made up for it. She happily continued eating her breakfast, only to suddenly snicker when something occurred to her. 

“Somewhere on the west side of town, Solaire must be doing a little dance of joy.”

The Blade of the Darkmoon grinned at her. “Or celebrating with Maria, if you know what I mean. I put my money on that last one.”

The both of them laughed and Lucatiel passed her some of the coffee she bought. “So, I’m definitely not presumptuous in saying there will be a second date?”

Sirris smiled, a heartwarming one this time. “Oh, there will definitely be a second date!”


End file.
